


Mafiatale

by swindler_of_hearts



Series: MafiaTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Adoption, Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Conflict, Dancing and Singing, Death, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Fabulous Fedoras, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia universe, Multiple Personalities, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build, Suicide, dark pasts, more to come... - Freeform, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swindler_of_hearts/pseuds/swindler_of_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world filled with violence and death, two groups are battling over a conflict that has happened 12 years ago. A newcomer to a town decides to move and settle down in the troublesome city when all of a sudden, he stumbles into a fight between a monster with a mask of a flower and a monster with a fedora along in a slim suit. Now he has to try to survive throughout the conflicts that come, but what's most important in his mind is to find his seven sisters and brothers. Your name is Frisk and you will be the newcomer. Be careful of who you choose to trust, love, respect, and kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separate Ways

Walking down a deserted road, there are shouts all around. Gunshots that makes the air shiver as it makes it way through the dead night. Weight falls down like bricks and smoke fades into the wind as if it was a cloud made to disappear like the stars. The stars that used to fill the skies are now covered by our mistakes and immaturity.  
Two men are under a spotlight. One with a red suit and a fedora. The other with a green vest and green eyes.  
'I will never forgive them. I will NEVER FORGIVE THEM. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!' A gunshot, a scream, and a thud is heard as red stained the golden coins that glistened under the fake moon. 

Panting, the person with the gun had said 'It would be a beautiful night to see my beloved again, but then you had to separate us from each other.' As the red eyes leaned down to talk to the dead body, they said 'You may think I'm crazy, but I think that you're just jealous. Hahah. YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN STEAL HIM FROM ME!?' BANG 'WELL THINK AGAIN. HAHAHAHA ha well I think that you need to go away now. Frisk is my brother not by blood and so are you, but love is just love. Wait, do you want me?' The red eyes smiles devilishly.

A faint voice says 'Y-you are... crazy.... Frisk do-oes not love you.... that way. He probably forgot you.... by now.' The voice coughs violently.  
The red eyes said in a low, dangerous voice 'What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO!?'  
The soft voice chuckles 'I love Frisk as a bro-other.... and I protected... him from you. A-as your.. brother, I want all of you to have a happy life.... I also lo-' BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  
The red eyes cursed under his breath and said 'The only one I love is Frisk and you will never, neVER, NEVER let have him.'  
Blood starts to trickle down the gold coins and stain them, but a faint breathing can be heard.  
(Sigh) the soft voice says 'Jealousy is not a good look on you.'  
The red eyes smirks ' Red doesn't suit you either.'  
The gun is lowered between those dying, soft eyes and a bang is heard.  
'Dangit. I should've tortured him to death....., but he wouldn't say anything though.' The red suited man walks down the road that led to anywhere. Thinking of a plan to get his beloved back, he smirked. 

(Annabella should be watching over him right now. Deric must've fell behind and ended up getting killed by me. Well, this is going to be an interesting love story.)

The red eyes glowed and the man licked his lips.  
__  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*5 years later*  
Yawning as you wake up, you hear your landlord calling.  
"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY *BEEP* UP, THEN I'M RAISING YOUR TOTAL RENT BILL 50% UP!"  
Wide awake, you jump out of bed and dress up in your favorite blue and purple suit that you're sister, Annabella, got for your 17th birthday. You rush to brush your teeth quickly and poured water over your hair as you ran through it with a comb. Grabbing your suitcase, you hurry out of the door and into the staircase of where the landlord and the movers were waiting.  
"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE *BEEP*, COME AND GO INTO THE TAXI THAT I PROVIDED FOR YOU AND MOVE!"  
The landlord is called Strongcake and she is like a mother to me, including making the sweetest cake in our Monthly Cake-Baking Competition. Her cakes don't match her personality.  
I walked down the stairs with my suitcase handle in hand and casually hugged my landlord.  
"HEY STOP HUGGING ME! MAKES IT HARDER FOR ME THAN IT DOES FOR YOU!" she says as tears started to form around her eyes as she tried to sniff them away.  
I smiled brightly and let go of her as I waved bye. "REMEMBER TO WRITE BACK TO ME AND GIVE ME YOUR DETAILS ON YOUR LOVE LIFE!" I blushed, remembering that I didn't bother to get a relationship with anyone else because of all the work that I did to save money for another home in the city. I was confessed to and asked out a couple of times, but I didn't bother to respond nor accept it. I sighed and went to the back of the taxi to put my luggage in. I closed down the trunk and went into the backseat of the taxi. I rolled down the window to say wave bye. Strongcake waved back at me and yelled, "BE CAREFUL AND I'LL MISS YOU!!" (I'll miss you too and the building also) I rolled up the window as the taxi started to move. "Oi, thata nice lanlord ya got," the driver said. I smiled and nodded. "I've taste her cakes and they wer delicious, but uhm I had ta go to the dentist cuz' of howa sweet is was yes," the driver laughed. It was true that her cakes are good, but it was always overloaded with packets of sugar and sweets. Nearly everyone who ate her cake had to go to the dentist, including me. "Anways lad, tis gonna be a long ride so sleep if ya want. I ain't gonna bothera ya." I mumbled thank you and started to relax and look out the window. Annabella was the oldest sister in my family and was the one that asked Strongcake if I could stay there and if she would look after me. I was only 12 at that time. I don't remember much, but I did remember that I had many brothers and sisters. Annabella told me that we had an older brother that would look after us, but something happened to him and we didn't see him again. She told me that his name was I felt sad when I heard about it and he sounded like a great guy. Annabella said that his cookings are worth a million dollars. Annabella is a tall woman with blue, calm looking eyes and has a mixture of brownish-blonde for her hair color. She wears a white, collared shirt and a cyan skirt with black tap shoes. Oh and I forgot to mention that all of our family members has a fedora that can be identified by color. I have a red fedora, while Annabella has a cyan fedora and Deric had a green fedora. I'm sure that my other family members do have fedoras also an.. "Well, i's bout time the lad fell asleep," the driver mumbled. The taxi drives through a long freeway that is filled with cars and traffic. Mostly depends on where your driving and what Frisk doesn't know is that where his location is, it's going to be a dangerous city. Cities filled with illegals, drug dealers, mafias, guns, and much more. At this time, two big mafia groups are at war now and Frisk is going to have to live in a city with a battle going on. Well, let's see in the next chapter.


	2. Not a chapter, but info on characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a page for all the information that is happening in the story and I will probably add drawings that I did and add more chapters around this week and next week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading I guess :3?

Background  
Strongcake's Apartments (aka the place where Frisk stayed): Made at least 36 years ago. Located near in the small town of Snowdin. Snows in the summer. Rent cost is 100G per month. Serves homemade meals and has at least 15 people working there. Rated 4-stars. Owner is a female monster named Strongcake.  
Regals Castle (aka the city where Frisk is going to): Existed for a very long time. Skies are dark and cloudy, surrounded and crowded by tall buildings. Asgore is the leader of the city. Illegal stuff is always happening daily.  
More to come and edit*  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Characters (Current)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Frisk (Last Name Unknown)  
Age: 17 years old  
Status: Alive  
Sex: Male  
Appearance: Has brown eyes, wears a purple-striped blue suit, Has a fedora that has a tied red ribbon around, dark brown hair that is slicked with water, wears brown dress shoes, has a tall firm body shape, tall but not as tall as Deric and Annabella  
About: Frisk comes from an orphanage and it is where he had form his small family of has 2 sisters and 6 brothers, including him. Frisk has kept in touch with his second oldest sister, Annabella, and she was the one who looked over Frisk for the past 5 years and was the one that asked Strongcake to look after him. She has not yet appeared in the story, but she did appear in the Frisk's memory talk. Frisk is a gentle, kind boy with a big heart and does not speak much. He can laugh when he sees or hears something funny and can be emotional. Frisk nods and smiles alot when he's happy or agreeing with something. His other expressions are not known yet. He is single ( ;) ) and he has no love interests. He is moving to Regals Castle and will be staying there as the story progresses. Frisk has saved up money and worked at an unknown job to be able to buy a small apartment in the city. It is not known of why Frisk wants to move there, but I will always be updating this page for every chapter.

Strongcake Cake  
Age: 54 years old  
Status: Alive  
Sex: Female  
Appearance: Has soft creamy-orange fur and skin, sharp blue eyes, has a bunny nose and ears, always wearing an apron, round with weight, wears a long dark blue skirt, wears a white sweater, little tuff of orange hair in the middle of head, is short  
About: Strongcake is a women with attitude and she loves to yell or that she yells everytime she speaks. She has been looking, caring, and raising Frisk for at least 5 years. Strongcake is seen as a mother to Frisk and she feels the same way. Strongcake can be very protective of Frisk and it is possible that it is due to what happened to Frisk 5 years ago. Strongcake also loves gossip and hearing about romance. Her love life is not known about yet, but it can be very unlikely that she had ever had been in a relationship (if you know what I mean). Strongcake is kind and doesn't show tears much, but only to her loved ones. Annabella  
Age: 20 years old  
Status: Alive  
Sex: Female  
Appearance: Taller woman than Frisk, blue calm-looking eyes, has a brownish-blonde hair color, wears a white collared shirt, wears a cyan colored skirt not too long but not too short, wears tap shoes, has a fedora with a cyan ribbon tied around, long hair that is tied up into a pony tail, wears a ring on the left ring finger  
About: Annabella is a married woman and is known to be an older sister to Frisk, even if they are not blood-related. Annabella is a kind woman and she seems to be gone around the time that Frisk decides to move out. Not much is known about her, but she is relatde to the Deric, who is the man that got killed in the first chapter. She may have some dangerous past that involves the red-eyed man. Deric Age: 17 years old Status: Dead Sex: Male Appearance: Not much is known but wears a green vest, has green calm-looking eyes, wears a green fedora About: Not much is known about Deric, but he knows Frisk and Annabella well enough to be called their oldest brother. Deric was said to be a very good cook as Annabella claimed that his cooking is worth a million dollars. In the first chapter, Deric claimed to protect Frisk from the red-eyed man as he probably gave Frisk something to make him forget about his past or of what happened 5 years ago. He also loves to joke, even in his last moments. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to add spoilers cuz I felt it would spoil the story so sorry if you were looking forward to it. >.o


	3. Rising Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving to Frisk's new apartment, Frisk meets new friends/acquaintances as he progresses through the day. But one unfortunate fate has led him to be met with a monster in a mask of a flower, a gun, a knife, and a monster in a fancy dress and a fedora. Choices determine fate, but how much determination will you have to get through the nights?

Frisk opens his eyes to find himself in a room with a big window that shines the sun's faint light. The room was filled with toys, a wide desk, and eight beds. He looks at his clothes to see a purple-striped blue shirt and brown shorts. "I don't remember wearing these clothes nor this room. Most importantly, when did I become so short?" A door opens behind me and I see a boy with a humongous scarf around him with dark hair with a tint of deep blue. He had tired-looking eyes with bags under his eyes and we just stood there as we stared at each other. I waved at him and tried my best to smile big. He just blinks and walks past me towards the desk. He takes out a small book from his pocket and writes into it. Suddenly in a long time, I felt curious and walked over to peek over his left shoulder. 'Hey! This is confidential!' he said as he jumped away from me. The only words that I saw were 'alive' and 'scared'. It made me more curious to find out what was written in that small book and I was determined to find out. I put my hand out to shake hands with him, but he looked confused. I tried to introduce myself with words, but no words came out. I was shocked at first and I suddenly felt the urge to cry when I didn't want to nor did I know why. It was too late to hide the tears from the stranger as I tried to cover my face. The boy was surprised at first and said, 'Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. Please don't cry.' He looked like he was gonna cry too, so for an unknown reason; I smiled brightly at him. Though I didn't have much control over my body, I thought that it was a special moment between me and this boy. The boy was confused again and said, ' You're weird .... in a good way. My name is Augie and I hope that we can be brothers.' There was silence after he said that until he put his hand out and said, ' Wanna shake hands?' I smiled and shook hands with him. It was a sweet dream or moment that seemed to last for only a minute. 

*Uhm.. Mr. Frisk?* A voice calls out. I could feel myself slowly disappearing. The only things that I remembered was a gentle smile as I drifted back to where I belong.   
" Ey come on an wake up lad" a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and saw the driver talking to me. "We'r here at ya apartment and since yer movers a bunch of *beep*eads, I'm goin ta help ya  
*Unfinished cuz of Tutor*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finished and I'm probably posting a few more chapters today. Enjoy and be safe!

**Author's Note:**

> First story/fanfiction  
> *I probably might draw some art for this fanfiction. :3  
> Hope you have fun reading it!


End file.
